In order to facilitate an understanding of the present invention, this application will use the following terms as defined below.
As used herein, the term “bad oral breath” is used to mean a condition of an animal or human in which the breath carries a foul odor. This odor is caused by microbes in the mouth between the teeth and gum tissue and may take on a “rotten egg” smell due to the production of sulfur containing disease. Infection of the area between the teeth and gums is referred to as periodontal disease.
Iodine exists in many forms in aqueous solution at room temperature and neutral pH. These forms include I−, I2, HOI, H2OI+, OI−, I3−, and I5−. The term “molecular iodine” is used to denote the I2 form of iodine.
There is a need to treat or prevent bad oral breath and/or periodontal disease in animals and humans.